Non sine labore
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Era una pistola humana y la melodía de su llavero le dijo que debía disparar contra los que amenazaban aquello que amaba. Rollo   Lelouch, Suzaku x Lelouch  non consensual . Deathfic,UA.


**Non sine labore**

Era demasiado. Era demasiado. No podía apartar la mirada de lo que le mostraban los monitores. Pensó que podría. Era un Lord el que se lo pedía y aunque el Culto del Geass estuviera por encima de cualquier título noble, enemistarse con el Primer Ministro era trabar mala relación con el Emperador mismo. Al fin y al cabo, lo de ser familia…era una fachada. Rollo no sabía bien ni cómo funcionaba aquello, pero fingirlo le salía de manera espontánea y a veces se emocionaba mucho por los resultados. Era un juego de crueldades por debajo de las apariencias para un amnésico, pero parecía tan real que a veces Rollo quería desesperadamente que lo fuera.  
Y sin embargo: no podía tolerarlo. Viletta intentó detenerlo cuando entró en la cámara de vigilancia y naturalmente, tuvo que detenerla a ella a su vez. El rojo en sus manos era algo natural a estas alturas, casi tanto como la preocupación por el bienestar de su hermanito mayor. ¿Cómo podía arrojarlo a las fauces de un lobo feroz, después de que en esa tempestad llena de mentiras se habían entregado el uno al otro las migajas de afecto que les sobrevivían en los corazones amargos? O más bien, Rollo, por primera vez en toda su vida, tuvo en donde depositar las suyas: una hoja borroneada en la que quedaban trazos desprolijos de una época de rebeldía e intelectualidad militarizada.  
Lord Kururugi dio órdenes de que las cámaras se apagaran entre las diez y las doce de la noche. Durante la reunión, Rollo no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente lo inútil que hubiera sido. Había que matarlos a todos ellos si quería hacer algo al respecto. Y tuvo que pensárselo bajo la nieve que caía por los terrenos de Ashford, caminando cabizbajo, recordando vagamente su tiempo en Rusia, cuánto carmesí en la nieve y que no creía en Papá Noel, aunque habría querido un regalo, de ser humano y no pistola. Decidió regresar cuando ya de noche en unos viejos columpios destinados a colegialas depresivas (pedido de la señorita Ashford tras los tiempos de cruel guerra: necesitaban colores, diversiones, ánimos, fiestas y falsedad en general. Tras un par de eventos y fotografías, quedaron olvidados cerca del bosque, salvo por una que otra muchacha que había sido dejada por su novio, quizás uno que otro homosexual de clóset pero no era un sitio muy popular, ya que se rumoreaba que como quedaba cerca de los límites del Colegio, los Onceavos se colaban y atacaban a los estudiantes: más de uno había sido apuñalado en esas instancias. Era el lugar de Rollo y nadie tenía por qué usarlo aparte de él), se quedó dormido contra las cadenas y soñó con el aliento de Lelouch en su cara, calentando cada parte fría de su traidor ser. Porque eso era: un traidor. Si no regresaba, si permitía que algo horrendo le pasara a su hermanito. Las lágrimas le bajaban por la cara, aunque no recordaba empezar a llorar y corrió hasta que le ardieron los pulmones, porque eran ya casi las diez treinta. Era una pistola humana y la melodía de su llavero le dijo que debía disparar contra los que amenazaban aquello que amaba. Tenía toda la razón.  
Prendió las cámaras otra vez, tosiendo, agarrándose el pecho. Las once menos cuarto y en la pantalla, Lelouch. En realidad, lo primero que hizo Rollo fue mirarlo a él y suspirar, temblar, ciertamente alegre de que aún tuviera ropa. Pero no por mucho más, con ese sátiro encima suyo, empujándolo contra la mesa del escritorio, diciéndole lo que con claridad en los micrófonos sonaba a discurso de película porno de tercera categoría, como las que Rollo protagonizó un par de veces en el orfanato que para bien o para mal voló en mil pedazos con una bomba. Era necesario hacer algo de inmediato, sin duda alguna, limpiarse la sangre de los labios, erguirse y caminar por los pasillos secretos hasta ese cuarto; detener la horrenda escena que seguramente era parte no solo de sus pesadillas. También Lelouch, su hermanito, con la cara roja y ya harto de pedir que lo suelten, estaba pasando un espantoso momento y mejor no pensar en lo que le habría pasado si Rollo hiciera algo aparte de pensar en su bienestar.  
Detener el tiempo, porque la sangre noble de Kururugi (bastarda antes de la simpatía del Emperador) no es inmune al Geass, sonriendo ante el dolor en el pecho, pasándose la mano por encima de él y pensar que es una estrella en nova, digna de ser observada en todo su calor, estallando y deformándose para convertirse en polvo de eternidad: una inmolación. En pequeño, pero se dice que si tuviera que morir, por su hermanito que lo quiere tanto, lo haría encantado. Cantaría, incluso. Porque Rollo es el único que sabe lo que Lelouch necesita de verdad. Como sabe en dónde está la pistola que se compró, especialmente para protegerlo, después de que al ganar una apuesta contra Onces armados, les apalearan con segundas espantosas intenciones, deseosos de arrastrarlos a la oscuridad de un callejón para vaya a saber qué. Y tuvieron suerte, porque repentinamente, aquejados por alguna enfermedad (que afecta a la gente cuyos estómagos han sido apuñalados un par de veces) se desplomaron en el suelo, gimientes, derramando sangre a montones, comprendiendo tan poco de la situación, como Lelouch mismo, hasta que Rollo le explicó de un virus degenerativo del sistema cardiovascular y que pudiera haberse transmitido debido a un condimento importado ilegalmente que esos Onces extravagantes consumían. Oh, Lelouch aceptó su mentira inocente porque la cubrió de gemidos y gimoteos, afirmando las palabras de su hermanito: Oh, Rollo, nunca has visto a una persona muerta antes, ¿verdad? Y yo pienso solo en que nos salvamos de un lío. Abrazos.  
Fue una comedia triste ver a Lelouch pararse delante del blanco en el club de tiro juvenil que tenía Ashford (casi fundado para él, cortesía de la amable presidenta, de la que Rollo habría estado celoso, si acaso Lelouch le hubiera mirado más de dos veces ante sus avances descarados y sin seriedad), todo tembloroso, siguiendo instrucciones que había leído en internet para maniobrar una pistola demasiado pesada para su delicada mano. Rollo, sonrojado, pidiéndole que le dejara practicar con él.  
-Pero Rollo, la idea es que yo cuide de ti. Soy el mayor.  
Sonrojo. Sonrisa hacia adentro: reproche, ironía. Lágrimas. Al final, una aceptación filial: tirar juntos del gatillo. Hay espacio suficiente, dedos huesudos que entran perfectamente. El más pequeño, el que se sube al otro, temblando.  
-Es la primera vez que disparas un arma, ¿no es cierto, Rollo? No tengas miedo del ruido, yo estoy contigo.  
Lelouch, ajustando sus orejeras. Lelouch, rodeando su cintura otra vez, respirándole en el cuello. Siendo suyo, solo suyo. Así debía ser. Nada de humillaciones por terceros. No lo permitiría, sin importar quién fuere.  
Lelouch ahora, congelada su mueca de terror y Rollo abre sus dedos fraternalmente, el corazón avisándole que pasa el límite del "debería" y llega al "hasta aquí o sino…", colocando ese trozo metálico de recuerdo manchado con el desperdicio de un traidor y un degenerado del que nunca debió aceptar órdenes para empezar. Su hermanito es inteligente y sabe que a veces bloqueamos aquellas memorias que no podemos soportar, en especial si vivimos una situación traumática, como puede serlo escapar a las garras de tu repentinamente insano amigo de la infancia. Rollo vio en la cámara la vista de Lelouch viajar hacia el cajón donde lo esperaba su salvación y basta con dejarlo abierto y en el suelo, como si con desesperación hubieran tirado de la manija para safarse de una vez y por todas. Se dirá que todo sucedió muy rápido y ambos adherirán con que fue culpa del susodicho Lord Kururugi.  
El dolor en su corazón hace que el pasillo al que sale dé vueltas mientras que se precipita al pasillo. Rollo corre, agitado, el tiempo de su hermanito corriendo nuevamente a su vez. Abre la puerta jalando bruscamente, con los ojos fingidamente desorbitados cuando vuelve a llegar.  
-¡Lelouch! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido? Volvía para cenar y oí un disparo…¡Lelouch!  
Salpicaduras de sangre en su camisa blanca, la mitad desabrochada y la otra echa jirones sobre su vientre. Sonrojado, agitado, tanto como Rollo, pero él sí que acaba de matar a alguien y correr medio kilómetro en las yardas, además de que se encuentra al borde de un ataque cardíaco. Le tiemblan las manos. Se las observa y hace en seguida la ecuación amorosa que no tuvieron tiempo de calcular una hermosa tarde, preparando los deberes junto a la ventana, coronados por el sol del verano o contemplando la nieve formada en el campus. Ya había lágrimas en sus ojos durante los ruegos y el forcejeo de los monitores, audibles por los micrófonos, pero se han intensificado y son diferentes. Rollo se dice que es horrible sentirse mal por uno mismo, pero por haber lastimado a alguien más y que lamentablemente te importaba…  
No tarda en ir hacia Lelouch, inclinarse frente a él, colocar la frente en sus temblorosas rodillas, entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y frotar sus palmas hasta devolverles la firmeza, tal y como su hermano hizo tantas veces cuando lo escuchó gritar en sueños a un muerto señalado que tardó más de lo debido en expirar por su guadaña. Le habla con una dulzura que no creyó fuera posible oír brotando de sus labios. La reserva para Lelouch, solo para Lelouch, tal y como Lelouch tiene esa sinceridad descarnada solo para él. Nunnally. Pero él, porque Rollo jamás dejará que vuelva a asomarse siquiera su recuerdo por una esquina.  
-No te preocupes, hermanito, no tienes que explicarme nada.  
-Rollo…-dedos que frustran lo que no llega a decirle, aún intentando analizar lo ocurrido, probablemente. Pobre Lelouch, sin su ojo maldito, tan vulnerable. Que NECESITA de alguien como Rollo o no podría sobrevivir ni en el más tranquilo de los mundos.-Suzaku…Suzaku está…aún respira…  
Pero el agarre de Rollo es firme cuando empuja sin dificultades a Lelouch hacia un sillón. A penas se deja hacer, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo que se ha retorcido ligeramente, entre palabras desdibujadas, antes de sucumbir tras protestas vanas. Un par de minutos. Nada que hacer. Nada. Pura tozudez de un perro temperamental. Si su corazón se lo permitiera sin dejar marcas azules bajo sus párpados, Rollo detendría el tiempo de nuevo para pegarle una patada y romperle las costillas al desgraciado.  
-No, hermanito. Mira cuánta sangre. Y su pecho…ya no se mueve.  
Siente que sus temblores se congelan. Así que salta hacia sus hombros, lo atrae contra sí, le cubre los ojos como si lo enviara a dormir.  
-Rollo…Rollo, yo…-El sollozo empieza, como un jadeo y no puede menos que disparar una fantasía: esa agitación bajo el peso de su cuerpo, que tiene ademanes suaves, sin demandar aquello que no le obsequian con merecimiento. No es como Kururugi Suzaku, el amigo traidor, el amante que fuerza y no sabe nada de proteger a muerte de ser necesario. Nadie lo hace tan bien como Rollo y eso que es la primera vez que posee lazo alguno con alguien. Tan importante.  
-No te disculpes, hermano. Lo has hecho por mí, ¿verdad?-Rollo cierra tanto su abrazo que casi siente los huesos de Lelouch crujir al derramar esa dulzura desde los labios. Fingiendo temblar también, pero con una sonrisa de alivio sincero. Hay mucho que agradecer. No ha pasado lo peor, una catástrofe que mereciera, la muerte del mismísimo Emperador.-Porque él…él quiso matarte. La única explicación que se me ocurre es esa. Y tú te defendiste, por eso están los dos así. ¡Eres muy fuerte, hermanito, luchaste para volver conmigo y cuidarme! Porque me amas, ¿no es cierto?-Y Rollo ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos, a penas separado de vuelta, para ver cómo se encendía el calor en las pupilas de Lelouch, todavía húmedas. Como si valiera la pena. Plantó un energético beso contra su mejilla para devolverle el color. Cerca de los labios.  
Quizás, un casto beso entre hermanos, en una situación como esa, tampoco hubiera estado tan fuera de lugar, pero Rollo no quiso arriesgarse a que Lelouch se apartara horrorizado de su lado. Siquiera acarició la idea de ver en su semblante el mismo terror que le dirigió a Kururugi. No, ellos debían ser tan diferentes como la luna y el sol. Era probable que algún día, con suficiente confianza nacida entre ambos…  
-Rollo…-Le estrecharon los brazos, apoyando la frente en su cuello. Problemas, grandes problemas para él, seguramente. Y tan sencillos para Rollo que casi cantaba por dentro.-¿Qué haremos ahora? Si me entrego…  
-¡No puedes hacer tal cosa! Debemos estar juntos. Siempre, hermanito, ¿no es cierto?  
Y Rollo le acarició los cabellos con tal efusividad que parecía querer evitar que una corriente de viento helado los apartara.  
-E-es…-Humedad contra el uniforme. A penas el comienzo de un llanto que quizás duraría largo y tendido. Lo mejor. Era una forma de asegurarse de que Lord Kururugi valía menos que una mascota querida. Rollo reprimió el aguijonazo de ira provocado por los celos afirmándose aquello.  
-Nada de lágrimas. Yo me encargaré de todo, hermano mayor. Solo te pido que vayas a dormir, porque…lo he visto en películas. Y es muy feo lo que tengo que hacer para devolverte el favor.  
-R-rollo, no…  
-Shhh…Te digo que lo tengo todo bajo control.  
Y Rollo casi cantaba cuando dio golpecitos en la espalda de Lelouch, antes de ponerse de pie y enfilar hacia la cocina, revolviendo por los cuchillos pensados para cortar carne y las bolsas de residuos orgánicos, que eran oscuras y grandes. Regresó con una sonrisa alegre y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo, como si se dispusiera a preparar la cena. Incluso el delantal rosado de Lelouch tenía puesto y su dueño lo miraba con ojos enormes como platos, antes de agarrarse el vientre y precipitarse en dirección al baño, cubriéndose la boca.  
Rollo supuso que era natural en los ánimos delicados de su hermanito y silbó al comenzar destrozando los ropajes del perro Imperial que no supo cuál era su lugar. Consolaría a Lelouch cuando terminara de disponer el futuro contenido de las bolsas y de decidir si robaría un auto para ir a alguna comunidad rural donde le permitieran alimentar a los cerdos tras mostrar una credencial especial que seguiría siendo válida sin duda alguna durante unas horas más o con un poco más de suerte, incluso días. También consideraba una opción más rápida: canales que le fueron señalados en la zona Once, donde los ex japoneses se mataban entre sí, todos los días y los soldados británicos también cometían sus excesos, sin que unos restos abandonados fuesen a destacar particularmente. Lo que le permitiera escapar de manera más segura o inmediata con Lelouch, a empezar otra nueva vida, lejos de las manchas de sangre y los cabos sueltos que la Orden pudiera atar de inmediato. Tenían brazos largos, pero no abarcaban el mundo entero, si sabías moverte y Rollo sabía. Pudo haberla dejado, en algunas ocasiones con sumas importantes en sus bolsillos, gracias a joyas o sobornos por la vida de algún pez gordo. Pero nunca tuvo un motivo, una ambición desmedida, una persona a la cual querer, por la cual luchar. Como ahora.


End file.
